Abyssmal Imagination
by Fiona Melendrez
Summary: The title explains it all. GetBackersInuYasha crossover at the first few chapters. Disclaimer: Fiona Melendrez does not own Get Backers or Inu Yasha.


Fan Fiction

Part 1 Swords and Bells

By: Mica.

First of all, I dedicate this to Erieko Aoyagi, Mika Bacani, Joanna Castaneda, Kat DeBustos and Vanessa Co.

Next, this is my first time doing this so it's quite weird actually.

Then, the story is sooo mixed up.

Chapter 1

"You're finished." Inu-Yasha said while looking at Kazuki, helpless from the wounds he had taken from him. "No! I'm not yet through." Kazuki replied, standing up once more. To defeat this kind of enemy, this would be his pleasure. And the prize? Fast asleep at a near by tree, not knowing what was taking place in front of her. "OK, lets finish this, girl…" Inu-Yasha sneered and joked. Now this got in the middle right smack of his enemy. Kazuki fought fiercely from then on. At the end, he was able to tie him up on a tree, far away so that he can't see him and attack once more. He then changed his clothes and expression. He was once more the Kazuki everyone knew. He looked at the girl who was sleeping. The girl who got his heart from the moment they met. The girl who was causing him pain. The girl he thought so beautiful. She was still fast asleep, her hair was glittering from the sun's rays, her face that was so serene, her eyes that looked so innocent and peaceful, and her delicate etched lips red. He slowly picked her up and looked at her bright face. She was still sleeping even though he had shaken her a little. He bent his face slowly and kissed her, long and sweet.

Chapter 2

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried, clear that she was puzzled. For like the girl that was now with Kazuki, she had also been put to sleep, but only for a little while. She went to look for the man she really loved since the very start. The man that was tied up at the tree in front of her, just like the first time they met, but only that he was wounded. She started to untangle him but the strings would not budge. She tried to use sharp stones, but to no avail, she just could not get him down. _'Well, at least you're sleeping. Only that matters_ _now.'_ She thought to herself. She got her first aid kit and slowly healed his wounds. She roamed around to get some firewood and by the time she got back, the strings were already loosening. She caught him just in time. "Kagome I am… really…ughh," He cried from the pain from his wounds. Kagome put one finger on his lips "I get what you mean." she said. Inu-Yasha was lost. He so thought that the girl he was trying to protect a while ago was his real loved one. But now that Kagome appeared, he seemed lost and puzzled. _'Is this what humans feel when they're in love? Is this what Kagome feels all the time?'_ He asked himself these questions repeatedly. He still could not decide…

Chapter 3

Kazuki kissed the most precious girl in his life real long. She was stirring a bit so that meant she was already awake. When he let go of her, she opened her eyes and stared at him. Assuming the fact that she was a little shy, she immediately looked down, as she knew that she was hot all over the face and blushing. A hand touched her face and slowly directed her to look at him once more. She was red like hell! She couldn't say anything to the one who was caressing her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him, hoping he did not hear. But Kazuki heard her and was really pleased. He knew she was embarrassed. He always thought that she was just a child that did not know anything in this world. He hugged her more tightly. Her heart thumped faster. But she did not complain. After all, she loved him too, but she just could not say it. She was thinking of saying something when she heard Kazuki say the words "I Love You…" to her. She was stunned and could not say anything. She raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder and hoisted herself up. She looked directly at him with the most innocent eyes she can ever give and smiled at him. She whispered to him "I Love…you…too…" in the most timid fashion there was. Kazuki knew that this was sincere. He touched her face and smiled at her.

Chapter 4

Since roaming around for hours in the forest can be tiring, Kagome felt the urge to sleep while Inu-Yasha guarded their camp. He then took this time to think about his own feelings. He knew this was dead serious so he watched the flames of the fire in front of him. He knew he did not mean to put Kagome in so much trouble. He looked at Kagome, curled up in a deep slumber, just like some 4-year-old kid. A smile crept on her face like she knew what was happening. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but blush a little and turned back, to stare at the fire. Also, Kikiyo caused him his sufferings right now. He loved her as much as how he loved Kagome… He fell asleep near the fire.

Chapter 5

Kazuki started to think what was he going to do next. Since Mica-chan (the girl) was with him, he could not possibly put her to any danger. "Kazuki-san, are you okay?" Mica asked suddenly. "Yeah, I am…" he said while lost in thought. Kazuki stood up and offered to help Mica up. He had decided that he must go to where Ginji-san and the others were. "Kazuki-san…" Mica started to say. "You know what, you can call me Kazuki if you want." He interrupted. Since they were going to go for days, she might as well do so. "Well, I'll try, but I like to call you the way I always call people older than I am…" she explained. _'Oh, well' _he thought. She was really like a little girl who kept her dignity up. They spotted a small camp nearby.

Chapter 6

A small faint sound can wake Inu-Yasha up. He was surprised to find his enemy going near his camp. He drew his Tisaiga at Kazuki. As for Kazuki, he did not want to fight another round because Mica was with him. And because Mica did not know who Inu-Yasha was, she screamed. "Nooooooo!" This woke up Kagome. She was surprised to find her here. "Mica-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Kagome-chan! This strange looking boy (pointing at Inu-Yasha) wants to kill us!" she said and hid behind Kazuki. "Kagome… I…" Inu-Yasha started to say but Kagome was fast " Inu-Yasha, _'DAPA!'_" This was his punishment for scaring her. Kazuki looked amazed on how low Inu-Yasha went. He was no match for a girl! "This is not what you think! She's just punishing me!" Inu-Yasha screamed. "Really?" she asked him. Turning to Mica, she said, "So, what is it that you're here?" and the conversation began. While they were chatting, Kazuki helped Inu-Yasha up. "Damn that girl! She punishes me in the most ridiculous way ever!" He said loudly after being out of the earth. "Then why do you obey her?" asked Kazuki suddenly. "It's because of this." and he showed him the black necklace. They also began chatting. In the daybreak, it was time to go to different ways. Inu-Yasha and Kagome should be going to the past while Kazuki and Mica should be going to the 'Honky Tonk' to meet up with the others. They said their lasts goodbyes and went off.

The End of part 1

See? It's quite dumb so forgive me…

And in part 2, Inu-Yasha wouldn't be there anymore and it will be only be based on Get Backers.

Thanks for reading it anyway…


End file.
